Veela Dust
by Screw-eth You-eth
Summary: After taking a drug known and Veela Dust, Fred and George wake up naked and in bed together. The consequences of this act, along with a Dark Wizard rebellion, test the true stregnth of the relationship of these brothers.
1. WizardXperiments

**Warnings: **This story will contain: slash, twincest, drug/substance abuse, sensitive topic/issues. Its going to be heavy. So no flaming please. Oh and only own the Veela Dust.

Veela Dust. Wizard-X. Magic E. There are many names used to describe one drug. What name you use, it's more or less the wizard's version of ecstasy- just ten times worse. Its ten times more powerful, ten times more addicting. It's ten times more likely to change your life for ever.

My name is Fred, and this is my twin brother George. This is our story of we crossed a line, and how we could never go back.

-

George and I collapsed the second the last customer closed the door. We saw over a thousand eager consumers, each one more irritable, more obnoxious than the last. We didn't have breakfast or lunch. We barely had enough time to ourselves to go to the bathroom. It was, in a word, hell.

We cleaned up the shop and headed upstairs to our apartment. I cooked dinner while George showered and we ate together when he got out. Dinner was in complete silence; we were too busy stuffing ourselves to converse.

Later, I sat in bed after showering, going through a receipt book when George came in.

"Hey Freddie-boy, some day huh? Why don't you put down that book, stop working, and have some fun?"

I looked at him, "How? I'm exhausted. I don't have the energy to have fun."

"What?!?" he exclaimed in mock horror. "Fred Weasly doesn't have enough energy to have fun? What does this mean? Has heaven burned? Has hell frozen over? What have you done to my brother?"

"Oh shut up!" I threw the book at him and whacked him on the side of his head. "What kind of fun do you have mind.?"

"This." George pulled out a tiny bag out of his pocket. He upended it into my hand and two little heart shaped pills fell out.

"George," I looked at him completely bewildered. I was not expecting this. "You are aware of what this is right?"

"Of course, I know what it is," He said. "I bought it."

"You what?!?"

"Fred calm down. Geez. I just thought we could use a break. We've both been pretty frazzled recently, we deserve a treat."

I stared at him. "A treat? Wizard-X is a drug, not a Fizzing Whizbee! George, what if something happens? What if one of us has a bad trip? What if-"

"Fred!" he interrupted me. "We've done drugs before. It's going to be fine."

"We've never done anything like this before. This is way beyond anything we've ever taken."

"What," he asked, "are you scared?" He gave me the mischievous grin he always has before we do something wrong. Damn it, I can never say no when he grins at me like that. That's how we ended up in the joke business together.

I grinned back at him. "Bring it on."

George grabbed one of the hearts out of my hand, and we downed them at the same time. The last thing I remember was looking at George and feeling as if I could be touched by a hundred people, and still not be sastified.

-

Oh. My. God. I felt like I had been run over by a train. My head hurt, my body hurt, my stomach hurt. What the hell happened last night? The last thing I remembered was taking that pill. After that everything was a blur. Actually, there was no blur. It was just all blank.

I finally managed to get the energy to sit up, which is saying a lot considering how much I felt like puking. After sitting up I slowly started waking up and becoming more aware of everything around me, things such as my lack of clothing. Great. Waking up after taking Veela Dust naked, while not uncommon, was still slightly unnerving.

Feeling a little self conscious, I got out of bed to put some clothes back on and made another realization, I wasn't the only one in my bed. I also wasn't the only one naked.

"George, wake up." I said. I didn't get an answer, but he did grunt a little bit. "George I'm serious, wake up."

"Fred, I'm serious, no." He rolled away from me and put a pillow over his head.

Undeterred I asked, "George what do you remember from last night? I need to know what happened." I was really starting to freak out. Veela Dust is a notorious aphrodisiac, and has also been known to cause some interesting… side effects to people who have sex under its influences.

"I don't know, not a lot. Why?" he must of heard how freaked I was sounding, because he sat up and looked at me.

"I think we had sex," I said. At his blank look I added, "With each other."

If this situation hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed at him. The look he gave me was priceless, kind of a combination of fear, horror, and bewilderment.

He looked around and saw what I was seeing: both of us naked and in bed with each other after taking a noted sex drug.

"Oh my god." He hung his head I his hands. I gave him a second to let it soak in. Eventually he said, "Let's not think the worst yet ok? We don't know what actually happened."

"Honestly George, what are the chances we didn't? It's not like we haven't done anything with each other before. It's just this time, we did under the influence of Wizard-X. The biggest problem we have is what happens to people like us."

"People like us?"

"Yeah, people who, like us, have magical sex under the influence of a magical drug. Things happen."

"Shit!" George pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. I sat down next to him on the bed and placed my hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him, confused.

"For what?"

"This is my fault. I made take that pill." He looked as if he were about to cry, and honestly, I wouldn't blame him. I was about to too.

"You didn't make me take anything. If I really wanted to say no I would have."

"But you-"

"Stop." I interrupted him. "It's no ones fault. I just happened. And we'll get through what ever comes of it."

"What are we going to do?" his voice was so small I could barely make it out.

I answered in a voice just as small. "I don't know"

We look at each other and reach across the bed. We sat there holding each other and crying. We don't know what, but we know that something changed last night. But we knew, just as always, we would get through it together.

-

Look, don't be so surprised that my brother and I have gotten it on before this. We were born together, went through the terrible twos (and threes and fours…). Once we got to puberty and had all those hormones flying around in our heads it was only natural we would explore those things together. As teens, when ever one of us was lonely or depressed we would sleep together. It was comforting, knowing that you had someone that close to you.

During the war, some Death Eaters captured us and kept us prisoner for three months. All we had was each other. We were each other's anchor and connection to the outside world. We took comfort in each others bodies.

Also, you need to know a little more about this drug. It's bad, if you couldn't gather that already. Wizard-x is one of the most addictive magical drugs out there. Mostly because the sex you have when you're on it is supposed to be spectacular- if you can remember it that is.

Wizard-x is a highly potent aphrodisiac made of some combination of veela hair, rose petals and opium. People on it want to be touching everything and the want everything to be touching them. A man high on veela dust can keep an erection for hours and can actually have multiple orgasms. Some women have claimed to have orgasms lasting up to twenty minutes on this drug.

As great as the sexual side effects are, this drug also acts as a fertility drug. In fact, some Mediwizards actually give weakened versions of it to couple having problems conceiving.

Its this last fact that mostly concerns my brother and me. See, it increases the fertility rate of any witch or wizard tenfold, no matter what two people are having sex. Male pregnancy amongst Veela Dusters is pretty common. It's very common actually. More so if both party have taken the drug.

Enter George and me stage right. We spent a whole night under the influence of the most powerful fertility drug, with no magical protection, no Muggle protection, nothing. Now you can see why we are so freaked out.

Oh and in case your wondering, there's no such thing as the morning after pill or spell or charm or potion or whatever. If you get pregnant because of veela dust, there is no turning back. Nothing can reverse the effects of what happens while your under the influence. Nothing.

A/N: Thanks for reading this first chapter! It's kind of short, but it's just the expostition.


	2. Reawoken Nightmares

A/N: I am so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update!! My computer crashed about two weeks ago, so I have been without a PC for a long time. I'll be posting up to chapter five really fast. This one was a little rushed, so it's a little short. Its still good though. Enjoy!!

We closed the store the next day, to take inventory after the massive amount of business we had the previous day. We also needed to clean. It was surprising how inconsiderate and hapless people could be. So armed with clipboards and our own special cleaning potion, we got to work.

After about an hour, we were just finishing up in our backroom. Lucky for us, not many people venture to the darker part of our store, so it was really easy to take care of. George and I were just starting on the main part of our store when Harry Potter appeared via Floo.

"Hiya Harry," I said. We weren't expecting him, but since after the war, Order members were always in and out of each other's houses and business. Most of the time they carried information on rebellions, survivors, things like that. Other times they would just stop in to visit. We all grew close during the war, and all of felt a deep need to stay in touch with those who managed to survive.

From the look on his face this wasn't a social visit. "Hi Fred. George. Take a minute off your feet, there's something you need to know." The three of us went upstairs into the kitchen. As Harry and George sat down, I poured us all Fire Whiskeys. I had a feeling we would need them.

"So what's going on Harry?" George asked. "It must be bad if you came to deliver the news. Aren't you and Draco supposed to be on a long over due honeymoon?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah we are. We were all alone in New York for two whole days before we heard the news."

"But now you're here." I said.

"Now I'm here." He took a sip of his drink and stared at his cup.

"What's going on Harry?" asked George. "You need to tell us."

"Raven Caligula has been found and we believe she's after you"

"After me 'you' or after Fred and me 'you' or after just Fred 'you?' Way to be clear George, I thought.

"Well, probably both. But our spies have told me that she's been showing special interest in Fred."

Both my brother and Harry looked at me. I was staring at my Fire Whiskey trying hard to breathe- it felt as though someone had punched me in the chest. "I thought she was dead." I choked.

"So did we," admitted Harry. "But according to sources, she was recently spotted not far from here, heading towards London. I think she wants revenge."

"Revenge?!" I yelled. "_She_ wants revenge? For what?" I slammed my drink on to the table next to me, and hugged my knees to my chest. I can't do this, I thought. I can't deal with her again. I put my forehead on my knees trying my hardest to breath evenly.

"I don't know why, not for certain. I can only guess, and those are far fetched as it is. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that she's dangerous, and after you two. Though I uh, I guess I don't have to tell you two she's dangerous." Harry glanced at me and then looked at George. He continued, "The Order is putting up all the protective spells and charms we can come up with."

"Thanks Harry." George said. "We'll be fine. I'll see you out."

Harry gets up, leaving his empty glass on the table, and heads back downstairs to the Floo. George rises and comes over to me, and places his hands on my curled figure.

"Fred," he said, "listen to me. She's not going to hurt you again. I'm not going to let her. We aren't going to let her. Me, Harry, Draco, Ron, we aren't going to let her get to you again. You hear me?" He kissed the top of my head and followed Harry down the stairs.

"I hear you. But you can't stop her. No one can."

_The surrounding room is bare of almost anything except the chains that keep me hanging from the ceiling. There are a variety of whips on the wall and a hood on the table. I haven't eaten in three days, and the water I've had, has given me diarrhea, which, along with other excrements, is covering me and the floor underneath me._

_I don't know where George is. I can only hope that he is doing better than I. I hope he isn't having to go through this. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. No. Wait. I would wish this on her._

_I hear the heavy wood door open and lift my head up to see who's turn it was with me. I don't recognize the person, but I can see the familiar gleam in his eyes. He doesn't say a word, just starts pulling down his pants. Already hard, he reaches out and strokes my faces. His hand smells of blood._

"_This won't take long, Red. Just relax. Who knows, you may even like it." He leaned in to kiss me._

_Mercifully, I passed out._

I gasped awake and leaned over and vomited into the trashcan beside my bed. When I was done I untangled myself from my sheets. I lay back, panting. George walks over to the bed from where he was leaning on my door frame.

"I knew those dreams would start again as soon as he said something. They haven't gotten better since last time have they?"

I shook my head.

"I could hear you screaming. Even through all the silencing charms." He climbed into the bed beside me and took me into his arms. "I'm here Fred. It's just me. It's just George."

I pressed my back into him- and cried.


End file.
